


From where I stand in the middle of this heartache

by Bluespirit



Series: Austin Universe [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-12
Updated: 2007-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney's been gone for over six months now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From where I stand in the middle of this heartache

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

John reached over and tugged open the glove box, looking for someplace to scribble down the measurements. He fished through a wad of old receipts, the usual junk littering up the truck, and grabbed one at random.

He stopped.

It was a scorecard, creased and battered around the edges, but he recognised it straight away; it was from the first time he'd taken Rodney bowling, their third date. He didn't even need to close his eyes to remember; he could see Rodney's face as plain as day. His barely concealed confusion as they'd pulled up outside the alley, ' _This_ is where you're taking me? Um, _why_?' His priceless double-take when they'd gone inside. 'Hello? 1955's calling - they want their stuff back.' And then the gradual, wide-eyed, honest to god enjoyment as Rodney had realised that he was actually having a good time. 'It's all just physics! Hah! This is _so_ my game!' Completed by absolute delight as he’d jumped up, grin lop-sided and infectious, fist pumping the air when he made his first strike. 'Yes!!! I so rock! I am a bowling god!'

John swallowed, his throat tight and barren, and slowly unclenched his fingers, smoothing out the wrinkled paper.

"I said, ‘the first's fourteen by twenty-seven’," Ronon rumbled, walking over and leaning against the hood. "You get that, Shep?"

John swallowed again and blinked dry eyes. He tucked the card carefully into his shirt pocket and nodded, a smile slipping to his mouth if nowhere else. "Sure, fourteen by twenty-seven. Be right with ya. Le' me just find something to write on…."

  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from ‘All Over Me’ by Blake Shelton  
> 


End file.
